Su música
by Hikari Akaitsuki
Summary: 2D ha decidido escapar de Plastic Beach. Murdoc ya no es el hombre que solía ser, el hombre que amó en secreto, así que ha decidido seguir adelante y dejarle en su estúpido montón de plástico rosa. Justo antes de irse 2D ve algo que no debería haber visto, y piensa que tal vez Murdoc no haya cambiado tanto después de todo. Tal vez aún queda esperanza. TRADUCCIÓN de His Music.


**Hola! Primero de todo tengo que decir que este Fanfic NO es mío. Ésta es mi traducción de "His Music", el maravilloso fic de GorillazObsessor. El original está en ingles, y no pude evitar querer traducirlo para que más gente pudiese disfrutarlo :3  
No os distraigo más, ¡Ahí va!  
**

* * *

Hoy era el gran día. Hoy 2D haría frente a sus miedos y escaparía de Plastic Beach. Al diablo con la ballena. No tenía por qué irse en submarino (donde el grande y estúpido mamífero marino podría fácilmente tragárselo enterito). Tal vez encontraría un barco. O tal vez, si conseguía esconderse suficiente tiempo por ahí afuera, podría construirse su propio barco para poder salir de ese montón de basura de plástico llamado Plastic beach.

No es que 2D fuera una persona con _talento _para hacer balsas a partir de basura, pero eh, hay una primera vez para todo. ¿Cómo iba a saber si podría hacerlo si no lo intentaba? Además, le sonaba mejor eso que no estar ahí sentado todo el día esperando a que Murdoc fuera a buscarle (más que a él, a su voz, porque aparentemente eso era todo lo que significaba el peliazul para Murdoc). O esperar a que la ballena se lo almorzase.

2D se quedó mirando fijamente una de las paredes de su habitación submarina, lamiendo nerviosamente el agujero donde deberían estar sus dos dientes frontales. Sí, simplemente se construiría su propio barco. A partir de, esto… bueno, ¡de madera, por supuesto! O tal vez habría por ahí alguna tabla plana donde podría ponerse encima y flotar. ¡Oh! ¡Y podía usar su camiseta como si fuese una vela para navegar! Además, no podían estar tan lejos de tierra, ¿verdad que no? Murdoc dijo que estaban en el punto del océano más alejado de toda costa, pero seguro que 2D podría aguantar unos días hasta que alguien le encontrase navegando a la deriva en su improvisado barco. ¿Verdad que si?

…Ya, estaba jodido.

¡No! ¡Estaba totalmente decidido! Se convenció ayer, antes de irse a dormir. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que la cyborg le trajera la comida como hacía cada día al mediodía, y entonces le tendería una emboscada, tal y como había planeado.

Pero… la cyborg esa estaba realmente _bien_ armada. ¡Podía hasta disparar balas desde su boca, joder! ¿En qué coño estaba pensando?

Pero para eso tenía el cubo de agua, se recordó a sí mismo. Todo el mundo sabía, incluso 2D (quien, para decirlo de un modo suave, no era la persona más brillante del mundo) que el agua y la electricidad no eran buenas amigas.

Así que su magnífico plan consistía simplemente en esconderse detrás de la puerta, esperar a que Cyborg le trajera la comida, ¡y tirarle el cubo de agua en toda la cara! ¡Brillante! 2D no era un tío con demasiada cabeza, pero creyó que tal vez esta era la mejor idea que jamás había tenido.

Habiendo recobrado un poquito su autoconfianza, el cantante suspiró lenta y profundamente y se levantó de la cama. Si había alguna cosa que iba a echar de menos de toda Plastic Beach, sería la comodidad de su cama. Murdoc se había asegurado de darle un buen sitio donde descansar. Qué manta tan agradable, y qué suave y acogedor colchón...

2D se quedó congelado y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Tuvo que recordarse que el Murdoc que solía conocer se había esfumado. Una versión incluso más _malvada _era todo lo que quedaba de él. Dudaba que ni siquiera fuese humano. Los rituales satanistas, las malas acciones y el enorme ego habían tomado las riendas de la forma de ser del bajista. Se había encerrado en un sitio oscuro, un sitio donde nadie podía alcanzarle, ni tampoco ayudarle.

Seguro que si 2D encontraba que su cama estaba perfectamente equilibrada, no demasiado blanda pero tampoco dura, y las sábanas no le hacían pasar calor pero le mantenían calentito, seguro, segurísimo que no era gracias al 'buenazo' del Satanista.

Mientras 2D se colocaba en su posición cerca de la puerta, sus pensamientos volaron lejos, hacia los buenos tiempos. Aquellos tiempos en los que Murdoc no tenía que secuestrar a para que cantase para su banda. O aquellos tiempos en los que el bajista no había construido un maldito robot como _reemplazo_ de Noodle, y abandonado a Russel. O cuando dicho satanista no tenía a su cantante encerrado en una habitación por debajo del nivel del agua con una maldita ballena con instintos asesinos vigilándole todo el tiempo.

Malditas ballenas...

No... Realmente habían habido mejores tiempos. Incluso aunque Murdoc siempre estuviese dispuesto a dejar a 2D con un ojo morado o una herida de más... Incluso aquellos momentos eran mejores que el ahora. Ahora Murdoc era un viejo cobarde, cogiendo caminos oscuros para conseguir las cosas de mala manera, matando a la gente y haciendo tratos sucios para salirse con la suya. Y lo peor es que esta vez sus planes no parecían incluir a la mayoría de los miembros de la banda.

2D aún recordaba cuando Murdoc lo llamaba familia. Su banda era su familia.

_Debería habérselo dicho, _pensó de repente. _Debería haberle contado a Murdoc como me sentía al respecto. Respecto a él. Tal vez... Solo tal vez, podría haber prevenido todo esto._

Pero ya no había cabida para pensar sobre el ayer o sobre lo que podría o no podría haber pasado. 2D iba a coger su culo y ponerlo a salvo, iba a ir tan lejos como fuera posible de esta prisión de plástico. Oyó a su víctima acercándose a su habitación en ese instante. Así que se puso en cuclillas y se preparó para atacar.

El peliazul se tensó endiabladamente cuando oyó el click-click de las botas de la cyborg, que se iban aproximando cada vez más. Las dudas volvían a hacer flaquear su determinación. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos cuando agarró el cubo de agua. Temblando, se agachó aún más entre las sombras detrás de la puerta, esperando su oportunidad.

Entonces el pomo giró. La puerta se abrió. La bota de Cyborg entró en la habitación. 2D tenía la esperanza de que la oscuridad la confundiría o como mínimo le ocultaría el tiempo suficiente. Cyborg dio un paso más, adentrándose en la habitación y abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para que 2D pudiese ver lo que se escondía fuera de su habitación. El chico solo pudo distinguir el suelo metálico y paredes metálicas también. ¿Y eso de ahí? Eso... Esa especie de cosa metálica con forma de tubo. ¿Era un ascensor? Genial.

La versión robótica de Noodle abrió la puerta sólo un poquito más, ya estaba sospechando algo, pero eso era todo lo que 2D necesitaba. El cantante se levantó de un salto y arrojó todo el contenido del cubo encima de Cyborg, gritando de la emoción y el miedo, con los ojos bien cerrados y apretados.

Después del gran _'splash'_, no hubo ruido alguno. 2D, que se había quedado inmóvil en la posición en la que había tirado el agua a su víctima, abrió un ojo con miedo, deseando que su plan hubiese funcionado.

La Noodle cyborg estaba ahí de pie, mojada hasta los huesos. Pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban lentamente por su cara, cayendo por su falso cabello y finalmente estrellándose contra el suelo, haciendo un ruidito molesto. Una de sus cejas estaba levantada de forma sarcástica, como diciendo: '_¿En serio?_'

Entonces se movió. Cyborg tiró el sándwich que había traído al suelo de forma alarmantemente violenta, y acto seguido un arma salió de su brazo haciendo el clásico '_click_'. El arma apuntaba directamente a la cara del peliazul. 2D dejó escapar un (afeminado) grito, corriendo hasta su cama y cubriéndose con sus sábanas, como si fuesen a prueba de balas o algo.

Pero la lluvia de balas nunca cayó.

Un tembloroso 2D dejó salir lentamente su cabeza por encima de las sábanas y miró con confusión a Cyborg. Ella estaba aún de pie, con su rostro congelado en una expresión furiosa. Entonces la robot dio una sacudida, que hizo saltar a 2D. Electricidad zumbaba por su cabeza, sus cables se habían salido y su cerebro mecánico estaba aparentemente frito por un cortocircuito. Con un último estremecimiento, la cyborg con forma de Noodle cayó de rodillas, aguantándose la cabeza antes de caer finalmente al suelo.

2D pestañeó, intentando procesar lo ocurrido. Entonces una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y dejó salir el único sonido que fue capaz de producir. Una especie de '¡Ja!' muy flojito para ser convincente. Su sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer exactamente. ¡Había estropeado el preciado Cyborg de Murdoc! Ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria... ¡Murdoc lo iba a matar!

Espera un segundo, ¡Murdoc no iba a matarlo! Y no iba a hacerlo porque antes él escaparía de ese apestoso sitio y dejaría atrás al malvado bajista. Nunca más tendría que preocuparse de lo que Murdoc quisiera hacerle. 2D no iba a volver a estar cerca de ese bastardo nunca, nunca más.

Además, siguió dándole vueltas al asunto de Cyborg, era culpa de Murdoc por no hacer su amado robot a prueba de agua pese a estar viviendo en una puñetera isla de plástico en medio del océano.

2D saltó de su cama otra vez, y atravesó la puerta de su prisión. El único camino para escapar era aparentemente a través de esa especie de ascensor con forma de tubo metálico que había visto antes. Estampó su dedo en el único botón que había: una flechita hacia arriba.

Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido, 2D entró cauteloso al ascensor. A un lado de las puertas había un panel con varios botones. El peliazul los miró con ansiedad en busca de su destinación. El único que captó su interés fue '_Entrada_', o en su caso, Salida.

Presionó el botón y se apoyó contra la pared opuesta a las puertas del ascensor. Los nervios empezaron a comérselo entero, se dedicó a juntar los dedos como siempre hacía cuando pasaba miedo, mientras el ascensor se elevaba.

Se sentía como cuando iba al instituto y sus amigos planeaban ir a robar algo y él sentía como su sangre hervía en vergüenza y culpa, pese a que nunca participaba en esos actos. Odiaba sentirse así, con miedo de que pudieran pillarle, aunque técnicamente lo que estaba haciendo no era malo. Para aquel entonces él no estuvo robando y ahora solo estaba escapando de la persona que le había secuestrado, así que no debería sentirse como si estuviese violando las normas.

Intentó sacarse de la cabeza todas esas ideas. Ya no había vuelta atrás. De todas formas... aunque había muchísimas cosas de las que preocuparse, no tenía sentido quedarse ahí quieto dándole vueltas sí no podía hacer nada al respecto. El ascensor estaba en movimiento, y ya no había manera de pararlo.

O sí, porque de repente, se paró.

2D fue lanzado sin advertencia alguna contra la pared opuesta. El ascensor patinó hasta detenerse abruptamente, haciendo un ruido estremecedor.

-¿Pero qu-? ¡No! -Gritó 2D, su sangre empezando a agitarse violentamente. La única luz que iluminaba el ascensor parpadeó varias veces hasta que finalmente se apagó, dejando a 2D a oscuras. 2D apuntó 'oscuridad' a su "Lista Mental cada vez más grande de Cosas a las que Temer"

1) Murdoc  
2) Ascensores rotos  
3) Morir  
4) Murdoc  
5) Ballenas  
6) Oscuridad  
7) Murdoc

2D empezó a pulsar frenéticamente todos los botones del panel. Cualquier sitio de Plastic Beach sería mejor que estar atrapado en un ascensor. A oscuras. El cantante se mordió el labio inferior con los dientes superiores de que disponía. Sus dedos empezaron a dolerle de tanto clicar los botones.

-No... -Susurró. -¡No, no, no!

Justo entonces el ascensor dio una sacudida. Por suerte empezó a elevarse de nuevo, no cayó, como temía 2D. Esta vez el peliazul decidió sentarse en el suelo, por seguridad.

El ascensor se paró en la segunda planta más alta, la que ponía "Study - Studio". Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un _ding_ inocente, como si la máquina no acabase de casi matar del susto al pobre cantante. Abandonando toda esperanza de poder escapar, 2D se dejó caer al suelo de la planta llamada "Study - Studio" y besó la maloliente alfombra debajo de él.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás de él y entonces el cantante volvió en sí y dejó de restregarse por el suelo. ¿No estaba intentando escapar? Bueno, el plan de huir estaba claramente arruinado ahora, y eso que el plan tampoco le estaba yendo tan mal. (Hasta que el maldito ascensor decidió romperse con él dentro, por supuesto). La manera en la que se planteaba la situación ahora 2D era que prefería que Murdoc le pillase curioseando por ahí antes que morir. Morir dentro de un ascensor. A oscuras.

2D se levantó del suelo (que, como todo en Plastic Beach, apestaba a una mortal mezcla entre plástico y pescado) y miró alrededor a ver qué encontraba.

A unos pasos de él había un escritorio de madera, un pote de tinta con una pluma y un pergamino reposaban en su superficie. Al lado de estos objetos de lo más normales había un calamar gigante de color salmón sentado en una esquina del escritorio. De lo más normal también, vamos. Dicho calamar lucía un sombrero de marinero bien moderno. 2D parpadeó un par de veces, atónito, y siguió adelante.

Toda la sala estaba llena hasta el tope con toda clase de adornos, extrañas cosas coleccionables, manchas y suciedad, muchas de películas y montones de papeles que necesitaban desesperadamente ser ordenados. Había una estantería llena de libros en la pared de la derecha del ascensor, y al lado de esa mini biblioteca había otra puerta.

El chico peliazul sabía que su brillante plan para escapar había fallado, o a lo mejor es que ya no se acordaba de él. El caso es que pensó que ya no podría meterse en más problemas de los que ya estaba. Se había cargado el amado cyborg de Murdoc y estaba husmeando en su estudio.

Con cara de circunstancias, 2D pensó que no podría hacerle daño curiosear un poquito más. Podía intentar conocer un poco más el lugar antes de ser descubierto, castigado, y mandado de vuelta a esa horripilante habitación submarina donde la ballena podía vigilarle. Quería ser libre mientras pudiese.

2D atravesó la puerta que había al lado de la biblioteca, preguntándose a dónde le llevaría. Le llevó a una habitación bien iluminada. Las grandes y anchas ventanas le permitieron al cantante echar una buena ojeada al precioso y vasto cielo azul por primera vez en días.

Habían muchas más cosas en esa habitación que también merecían su atención. De sopetón 2D recordó qué se suponía que había en esta planta, y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Estaba en el estudio de grabación que Murdoc había construido expresamente para Plastic Beach.

Amplificadores e instrumentos de todo tipo colocados estratégicamente alrededor de la habitación, cables conectando cosas por doquier. Sintonizadores capaces de reproducir cualquier sonido que pudiera imaginar. Guitarras y bajos alineados en las paredes, altavoces esperando bombear música a todo volumen. Y, con una sonrisa boba en su cara, 2D observó teclados de todo tipo y tamaño en un rincón de la habitación.

El cantante y tecladista intentó ignorarlo, pero las memorias inundaron su cabeza. Una pequeña Noodle saltando por ahí tocando su guitarra. Russel riéndose del borracho de Murdoc imitando a celebridades mientras golpeaba su batería a ritmos increíbles. Él mismo, 2D, agarrando un micro con manos temblorosas al grabar su primera canción, "Ghost Train". Para ese entonces Paula Cracker aún era su guitarrista. Para ese entonces 2D no estaba seguro de si su voz sonaba realmente bien, pese a los constantes elogios. En realidad, al final, fue Murdoc quien le convenció de que dejase de preocuparse y cantase.

-Cállate ya, _faceache_, -Le dijo Murdoc. -si tu voz es suficientemente buena para mi banda, es suficientemente buena para que el mundo entero la oiga. Así que deja de poner esa cara tan estúpida, nadie quiere ver un emo marica.

2D encontró divertido pensar que prefería al antiguo Murdoc, el que le insultaba y pegaba constantemente, antes que el que le había raptado y planeaba usarle.

El cantante se estremeció al oír un ruido justo detrás de él. Sonó como una puerta cerrándose, pero no podía estar seguro. A veces Plastic Beach hacía ruidos de esos, extraños, sin explicación alguna. Al fin y al cabo, se encontraba en una isla hecha de un montón de basura y plástico rosa. Fuera lo que fuese ese ruido de antes, le sacó del trance en el que se encontraba.

2D no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba hasta que le pillasen _in fraganti_, así que decidió pasárselo bien mientras pudiese. ¡El estudio estaba lleno de teclados esperando a ser usados! Oh, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tocó por última vez algún instrumento? Demasiado, demasiado tiempo. Así que escogió uno de los teclados más pequeños que había por ahí.

El cantante ya tenía medio agarrado el instrumento cuando vio algo que le hizo cambiar de parecer. Había hojas algo arrugadas y manchadas. Montones de ellas. Parecían agrupadas en montones. En un montón estaban todas en blanco, la música aún no se había escrito en ellas. En otro montón, sin embargo, parecían tener canciones escritas en ellas, en otros montones parecían ser solo borradores aún.

¿Era esta la música que Murdoc había estado escribiendo para el nuevo álbum?

No podía hacer daño echar una ojeada, pensó 2D, iba a verlas tarde o temprano para grabarlas, ¿no? Él era el cantante, así que a no ser que fueran canciones completamente instrumentales (lo cual no era probable, ya que Murdoc se había tomado la molestia de _raptar_ a un cantante) creyó que tenía el derecho de verlas.

Antes de que se arrepintiese, cogió una de las primeras hojas que tuvo a mano, la del montón de canciones a medias, intentó fijarse de donde la había cogido para poder devolverla a su sitio después. No quería desordenar las cosas de Murdoc.

La hoja que tenía en sus manos había sido realmente maltratada. Parecía que la canción estaba en una especie de crisis de identidad; el titulo había sido escrito y borrado, tachado, vuelto a borrar y vuelto a escribir tantas veces que ya no se sabía lo que ponía. Después de desistir de intentar descifrar el título, 2D bajó su mirada a la letra de la canción. También habían múltiples tachones y suciedad en general de la indecisión del que lo había escrito, sin embargo, se podía leer. Sus ojos resiguieron las palabras con atención.

_Distant stars_  
_Come in black or red_  
_I've seen their worlds_  
_Inside my head_

_They connect_  
_With the fall of man_  
_They breathe you in_  
_And dive as deep as they can_

Como de costumbre, Murdoc tenía razón al estar orgulloso de sus habilidades. Su capacidad para escribir canciones era impecable. Las palabras estaba llenas de significado y aún así eran sutiles como la niebla. Parecían exigir al oyente ser escuchadas sin opción al olvido, y aún así, parecía ser todo un mero susurro.

2D observó las notas escritas en la hoja, tratando de encontrarle la melodía. En unos segundos el cantante se encontraba tatareando una melodía que se alzaba y decaía como si de las olas de Plastic Beach se tratara. En un momento 2D ajustó la melodía. Ralentizó el ritmo y bajó el tono, haciendo que la melodía se volviese más relajante y suave.

El peliazul se tatareó para sí mismo la melodía unas cuantas veces más hasta que estuvo seguro de que la quería así y entonces volvió a leer la letra.

_-Distant stars, -_ cantó, -_Come in black or red... I've seen their worlds -_hizo un leve ajuste a la pausa entre las frases -_Inside my head..._ -Dejó caer el final de la palabra, dejando sus cuerdas vocales hacer lo que mejor sabían hacer.

Pronto el peliazul se perdió en otro mundo, el mundo de la música. Cambiando constantemente la canción solo lo justo para que expresase esa melancolía y pareciese una canción dentro de un sueño... Se ajustaba perfectamente a las palabras, pensó. Entonces echó un vistazo al coro.

_Broken._  
_Our love._  
_Is broken._

Era muy simple, unas pocas palabras que podía sostener con una mano. Aún cuando intentaba ajustarlas a la melodía, las leía siempre tal cual. Como si alguien las estuviese leyendo en voz alta, suavemente, susurrándolas a la nada. Por un segundo, la canción dejó de ser una canción, solo eran palabras, la melodía y el tempo se fueron, la música se esfumó.

-Roto... -Susurró. -Nuestro amor... está roto. -Eso era lo que significaba.

_Murdoc_, pensó. _Murdoc_ escribió esto.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía alguien tan lleno de odio y maldad escribir algo tan precioso? ¿Cómo pudo Murdoc escribir esas cinco palabras que parecían llegarle al alma?

_Tal vez_, pensó 2D,_ si_ _aún es capaz de escribir cosas así... Tal vez el Murdoc que yo conocía no se ha ido del todo. Tal vez... él aún es capaz de sentir algo._

Aunque 2D quería saber a quién iba dirigida la canción, sabía que realmente no importaba. Lo que importaba era que Murdoc no era el monstruo sin corazón que 2D creía. Todavía había una parte de él que era capaz de sentir algo, y esa idea, esa hermosa chispa de esperanza fue suficiente para traer de nuevo una sonrisa a la cara de 2D.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Es larguito, eh?  
****He intentado ser lo más fiel al fic original posible, pero sin llegar a una traducción literal, ya que muchas expresiones no tendrían sentido etc. Así que he hecho una adaptación lo mejor que he podido. Decidme si queréis que siga traduciéndolo, porque si no, obviamente, no seguiré! Y por favor, comentad si hay algo que no entendisteis o creéis que puedo mejorar con respecto a la traducción o a la escritura en general. Gracias de antemano! ^w^****  
**


End file.
